


Lamby Chronicles

by SideshowStarlet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter in Azkaban, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideshowStarlet/pseuds/SideshowStarlet
Summary: Companion series to "Arrested Development," during which an abused Harry magically appears in Azkaban, winding up in Barty Jr.'s cell. Barty is convinced that the Dark Lord's spirit gifted him with Harry to raise as a Dark Prince. Sirius, in the cell next door, just wants to raise his godson. The Dementors enjoy the drama.Four-year-old Harry writes in a journal (not Tom Riddle's old journal- a regular one that doesn't talk back). A bit of slash between Barty Jr. and Sirius finally happens, and Harry gets jealous. What's a Dark Prince to do?First-person POV, child's perspective; Harry's so innocent and has no idea how spoiled he is.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Lamby Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Companion series to "Arrested Development," during which an abused Harry magically appears in Azkaban, winding up in Barty Jr.'s cell. Barty is convinced that the Dark Lord's spirit gifted him with Harry to raise as a Dark Prince. Sirius, in the cell next door, just wants to raise his godson. The Dementors enjoy the drama. 
> 
> This series is entirely from young Harry's POV as he writes in a journal (NOT Tom Riddle's diary, just a regular journal that doesn't talk back). Oh, and a bit of slash between Barty Jr. and Sirius finally happens!

My name’s Harry! I’m 4 years old! I live with Barty and Sirius and lots of Dementors. Barty says I’m a perfect Dark Prince. Sirius says that Barty has to stop saying that. Barty says that Sirius should make him. Then Barty hexes Sirius, and Sirius hexes Barty! They argue a lot every day until I yell at them that I want toys and sweets and cuddles and stories. After that, Barty stops hexing Sirius and takes care of me, because he says I’m the most important person in the whole wide world! Sometimes, Sirius still tries to hex Barty. Barty says this is cuz Sirius is a filthy mongrel, which means dumb dog, not filthy Muggle, which means someone who can’t do any magic and tries to steal magic from Wizards like me. 

Sirius knows lots of magic and can turn into a big black dog. Barty knows lots of magic, too, and he can turn into a little white owl with one black wing and one white wing. I know lots of magic, but I CAN’T turn into an animal. Barty says I’m not old enough, but I’ll be able to turn into an animal when I grow up. There’s lots of different animals that I might be able to into when I’m older! Barty calls me “Lamby,” so maybe I’ll turn into a lamb. I like snakes and can talk to them, so maybe I’ll turn into a snake. I like reading Dora and Diego stories, so maybe I’ll turn into a dragon! 

Barty, Sirius, and I all live in Azkaban. I like Azkaban! Barty said that when I was a baby, I lived in a house with my parents, but they died. After my parents died, I had to go live with filthy Muggles who were mean to me. One day, the Muggles were hurting me, and I magically appeared in Azkaban. The Muggles hated it when strange things like that happened to me, and I thought I would get in trouble. But I landed in Barty’s cell, and Barty can do magic too. Barty LOVES my magic and says that the Dark Lord’s spirit must have sent me and that I’m a powerful Wizard and destined to rule the world as the Dark Lord’s Prince. 

Barty loves the Dark Lord, but I’ve never met him. I think the Dark Lord might be sick. Barty says the Dark Lord is still out there, but he’s weak and that the Dark Lord wants Barty to raise me as a Prince. I hope the Dark Lord gets better soon and that he has somebody taking care of him and helping him feel better like Barty does whenever I get sick. But Sirius hates it when me and Barty talk about the Dark Lord, so I’m gonna write about something else now. 

Barty bought me a journal that I can write my thoughts and feelings in and practice my handwriting. He also gave me a special quill that fixes my words when I don’t know how to spell something. My magic quill helps my writing look pretty by helping my hand stay steady and by putting little dots at the end of my sentences. My writing looks just like grown-up writing! Barty says that since it’s my journal I can keep my writing a secret if I want to, but I like reading what I wrote to my Barty, and he loves it when I read to him. I love my Barty! 

Barty says that sometimes, writing your thoughts down helps you make decisions when you don’t know what to do. Today, Barty asked me if I want to eat chocolate chip cookies or chocolate cake after dinner today. That’s a hard decision! They’re both yummy, and they both have chocolate! But a slice of chocolate cake is bigger than a cookie, and you get to put frosting on it, so I picked chocolate cake! I’m gonna go help my Barty make chocolate cake now! 

I was VERY busy today. I helped Barty make a chocolate cake with chocolate icing and sprinkles and I practiced my wandless magic and my Runes and played lots of Quidditch with Barty and won EVERY game! Then we ate dinner and had chocolate cake for dessert. Barty says that the chocolate cake was the right decision and that the cake is delicious and that I’m a talented chef! Then we played lots more Quidditch. Then Barty gave me a bubble bath with different-colored bubbles and he and Sirius read me my Dora and Diego story. I’m super tired. Barty’s snuggling me, and I’m snuggling all my stuffed animals while I write in my journal. Barty says I’m gonna fall asleep earlier than usual because of all the big-boy stuff I did today. I’m gonna go to sleep now, cuz Barty says Dark Princes need their rest. 

I woke up so early that it was still night-time, and Barty wasn’t in bed with me like he was supposed to be! I looked around and saw him sharing a bed with SIRIUS! They were both awake, and hugging each other in bed! Then Barty said he played Quidditch with me so I would get tired and go to bed early! He’s supposed to play Quidditch with me cuz he likes Quidditch and loves me, not to make me go to sleep! THEN BARTY KISSED SIRIUS! Barty’s only allowed to snuggle me and share a bed with me and kiss me! He’s a bad servant! And stupid Artemis the Dementor was dancing and doing backflips instead of stopping Barty and Sirius from kissing! She’s a bad Dark creature! I HATE EVERYBODY!

I yelled that Barty’s not allowed to be my servant anymore and that he betrayed me and the Dark Lord! Then, I cast a Fire Hex and set Sirius’s bed on fire! Barty turned into an owl, squeezed through the bars into my cell, and then turned into a human again. He tried to hug me, but I don’t want snuggles from Barty anymore EVER AGAIN! 

I hexed Barty, ran into the chocolate castle, and cast a Locking Charm so NOBODY ELSE could come in! I’m gonna live all by myself in the chocolate castle from now on!


End file.
